Pan & her big mouth
by flowerchild1313
Summary: A cheesy story of Pan and Trunks finding out they like eachother. R+R please.


This is a one chap story but i may make a sequal depending on my reviews i typed this fast   
so excuse all the mistakes this story is kinda cheesey but oh well  
btw i tampered with ages pan-14 trunks_16   
*sound* ^thinking pan^   
disclaimer: if i owned dbz do you think i would be posting my stories on-line.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat alone in her room, crying her eyes out. How could she ever tell Trunks how  
she felt? What if she did and he thought she was nothing more than a brat in a   
bandana?  
*Knock Knock*  
"Pan, it's me Trunks." ^Oh great, of all people.^  
"Um,I'm busy Trunks." she said through tears.  
"Bra told my why you're crying..." *gasp* "I'm a guy, you can talk to me about guy   
problems." ^Oh thank god,^ Pan thought, ^Bra didn't tell him my guy problems were him.^  
"I'm coming in now." Trunks said and opened the door. He couldn't stand to see her sad.   
Now its true he didn't want her to be crying about any guy, unless it was him, but he   
couldn't just abandon her in her time of need.   
"Pan," he wispered as he sat down next to her, "What guy wouldn't you. I mean look at  
that pretty young face." He brushed a tear out of her eye. ^Young, I knew it, he thinks I'm  
young. He's 16 that's only two years older than me.^  
Trunks saw a hurt look on Pan's face.   
"What guy wouldn't like me? The perfect guy. The one guy I love. He probly thinks I'm too  
young for him anyway." She cried.   
"How old is this boy?" Trunks asked.  
"16." Pan muttered.   
"I'm 16 and I don't think you're too young. I mean not like that, but ya know if I did, not tha I do ,  
well if I did do think that mabye you'd think ... I'm too old." he stuttered.   
"You like someone my age?" Pan asked.  
"Uhh, yeah."   
Pan's heart sank. ^I knew he didn't like me, he probaly likes Maron.^ She started crying again.  
"Pan, don't think about my jerk. If he doesn't like you, well, he doesn't know what he's missing."   
Trunks said trying to comfort her.  
Forget about my guy, Trunks." Pan said trying to change the subject. "Now what about your girl, she must be   
some girl if you like her."  
"Oh she is," he said excitedly. "She's great. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's a great fighter too."   
^She's not me.^ Pan thought sadly. "But I don't think she'll ever like me."  
"Who is she?" Pan asked.  
"First you have to tell me who Mr. Perfect is."  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"O.K." Trunks held his breath. "I can't tell you."  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled. She giggled. ^He looks so cute when he's mad.^  
"I know how to find out." Trunks said, grabbing her diary.  
"Trunks!" She screamed. She couldn't let him see all the pages bout him. She went super. "Trunks, put it   
down." He laughed and opened it to the first page.  
"Dear Diary..." He read.  
"Trunks! KA ME HA MA HA!" She screamed.  
"Wow!" Trunks jumped just in time and the blast went through the wall.  
"Gosh, girls are so protective of their diaries. Anyways Pan its not like theres much about you I don't   
know."   
"Yeah, you don't know I like you."^Oh shit.^ The room was silent but only for a second. Trunks jumped up and   
screamed "Yes!"  
"W-what?" Pan stuttered.  
"Isn't it obivous? I always thought you knew. That's why I figured you didn't like me. But I always liked   
you." Trunks exclaimed.   
"Oh nooo way! This is so cool. I always liked you. That's why I didn't want you to read my diary. I always  
thought you thought I was too young.  
"I always thought you thought I was too old." They both laughed.  
"Wow thats weird, we both thought almost the same thing." Pan said.  
"That's not weird we always think almost the same thing."  
"Are things gonna be different now." Pan asked, afraid this would ruin their friendship.  
"I was hoping things would change... from us being friends... to mabye more?" Trunks sorta asked. Though she  
was only 14 he still wanted to be with her.  
"You never know!" 


End file.
